


Loving Him Was Red

by youretheone



Series: Once Upon A Time In Neverland [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong</p><p>David had sworn he'd bring Hook back. <br/>Hook had decided a long time ago, that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>Last part of The Once Upon A Time In Neverland Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this story does not follow the show you guys, i just take a few pointers and stuff!

Hook didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, just staring at the ocean, when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder.

“Sad to see him go.” Pan said “He was growing on me.”

“Leave me alone.” Hook answered, as he grabbed Pan’s hand and twisted it slightly as he pushed him away, not caring that he could feel the pain himself.

“Thought we had a date.” Pan said “Soon as the prince left, wasn’t it?”

“Are they gone?” Hook asked “This army?”

“You tell me.” Hook couldn’t feel their presence anymore, so he just shrugged his shoulders

“Good, then you can leave me alone.”

“Oh, but we had an agreement, didn’t we?” Pan said, trailing after Hook.

“Deal’s off.” Hook answered then, even though he knew, probably better than anyone that you couldn’t just break a deal with Pan without consequences.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” The boy answered, suddenly in front of Hook “Thought you were a man of honor.”

“Aye.” Hook said “Look where it’s gotten me.”

Pan snickered then “Look at you, the prince hasn’t even been gone a day, and here you are, all alone and bitter, your heart must feel quite heavy now, doesn’t it?”

He was right off course; he could feel his heart weighing on him, like poison flowing through his veins.

_There’s a reason why you don’t give your heart to someone while connected to this place._

Hook cursed under his breath for his own weakness, the power of Pan and the darkness of the island suddenly felt consuming, this was exactly what Pan had planned all along.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Hook said then, smirking at Pan. A wicked look in his eyes.

Pan only grinned at him “Oh, what I have planned for you.” 

"Maybe you could share then.” Hook said “I am not in the mood for games, and I still haven’t decided if I’m just going to drown us both if you get too annoying.”

“Such harsh words, captain.” Pan said then “Can’t muster up a little politeness to an old friend?”

“You are no friend of mine, Pan.” Hook said “So let’s just cut straight to it, shall we?”

“By all means.” Pan said and stretched out his arms and took a little spin “After all, we have all eternity, would love to see what we could use it for.”

All eternity. Because David wasn’t coming back. No one was coming to get him. He would never get to sail the seas on the Jolly Roger again. He wondered if this was what it truly felt like if your heart grew dark, or if this was something else entirely. 

“Aye, that we do.” Hook said, placing his hook on his hip and gestured around himself “What I don’t get is what you want, to live forever?” Pan smiled

“Well, you’ve already helped me out with that, haven’t you? As long as you’re alive, I am.” He said as he started walking in circles around Hook “And as your heart grows darker, I can only imagine what kind of fun we’ll be having.”

Hook grabbed his arm then “If you think I’m going to be your little puppet, you are very well mistaken, Pan.”

Pan wrestled out of Hook’s grip “I was thinking more along the lines of companionship.”

“To do what exactly?” Hook asked “You have your island, you have your little lost boys and your powers.”

“All in due time, captain.” Pan said “I think I’ll wait for you to trust me first.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Pan was gone before Hook could finish his sentence.

He was so angry, he did not sacrifice everything so that Pan could win. It was working though, converting all that sadness into anger, it made him feel stronger.

It was dark outside and Hook wondered when or if he would see the sunrise again. 

**

it, what’s going on, Tink?” David asked as he looked around, he expected to open his eyes and see Granny’s, the clock tower, or maybe even the docks. But not this.

“I tried to tell you.” Tinkerbell answered as she took his sleeve and dragged David with her. “A lot happened during these last few years.”

“Tink…”

“We were supposed to go back, but something changed, Rumpelstilskin thinks it has something to do with all the power that was floating through Neverland at the time, and when he created the portal all he was thinking about was going home.” Tinkerbell explained in a haste “And because of the connection to Snow’s ring it brought us here.”

“We’re in The Enchanted forest.” David said, as he could see the castle up ahead. Tinkerbell nodded.

“That’s why it took us so long to make the potion and come and get you.”

“But…” David had to think for a second, wouldn’t that just make it easier? Surely Rumpelstilskin would have easier access to what he needed here.

“This place has changed since the last time you were here, there’s a war going on.” Tinkerbell said “She wants the throne, and to do that she needed every competitor out of the way, including you.”

“Who?” David asked, still so many questions going around in his head.

“The wicked witch.” Tinkerbell said “I hope you still have some fight in you, cause it’s gonna be a big one.”


	2. Chapter 2

«Is there anything else i should know about?» David asked as he and Tinkerbell approached the castle. “I mean, since you forgot to mention the fact that I would be going to the enchanted forest?”

“I didn’t forget.” Tinkerbell insisted, “I tried to tell you a few times, but something always came up.”

“Well, nothing’s going on right now.” David said “And I have a feeling that a lot has happened here in the last three years, and I don’t just mean witch-vise.”

Tinkerbell looked nervous then as she looked at him for a second, before turning back to focus on her steps.

“Well, yes, a lot has happened” She said “But I think it’s better if everyone fill you in themselves.”

“Tink.” He said, as he grabbed her arm and made her stop at the top of the stairs. He looked at her with pleading eyes and Tinkerbell gave him a comforting smile.

“It’ll be okay.” She reassured him “Come on, I’m sure everyone is waiting for us to return.”

David took a deep breath and followed her through the huge wooden doors into the castle.

**

Hook didn’t know how long he’d slept, but when he awoke it was dawn.Which was a good thing, it gave him some strength knowing that his heart wasn’t as dark as Pan had wanted him to believe. The little man was still playing tricks on him. He stretched out on the small bed he had shared with David not long ago. It still smelt like him. He breathed it in, knowing that he would never see him again.

Hook shook the thoughts from his head when he felt the familiar twitch in his heart. He had to stay strong if he was going to outwit Pan, and hopefully beat him. The thought of living with that obnoxious man-child for the rest of eternity was just too awful to think about. He’d lost a loved one before, and he’d survived. Sure, the circumstances were different this time, but he knew he was stronger than this.

“Good morning.”

Great.

“What do you want, Pan?” Hook asked as he got up from the bed, and went over to wash his face.

“Oh, just checking up on you, you didn’t look too good when we parted ways yesterday.”

Hook splashed some water on his face, before drying off and going over to fetch his jacket.

“Well, I am just dandy, thanks for asking.”

“Glad to hear it, “ Pan stated as he leaned against the cave wall “Cause I have some plans for us today.”

“Too bad.” Hook answered as he made his way past Pan and headed outside into the sun, it helped lift the weight that was heavy in his chest.

“Come on, captain.” Pan said, sounding like a wounded child “We were gonna have so much fun, it’s not like you have anything better to do.”

“Sure I do.” Hook replied, “I’m heading back to the Jolly Roger.”

“Ah.” Pan said “No doubt to try to fill the void in your heart.”

“No doubt to get as far away from your tiresome face.” Hook stated, as he started making his way through the jungle.

Pan, off course, just followed him. “Oh, come on, don’t be such a drama queen.”

Hook knew he was going to regret this, “What was it that you had planned for me, then?”

“I knew you were interested!” Pan exclaimed “Still the same, old, pirate, looking for an adventure.”

“Two more seconds of your rambling and I’m gonna stab myself, thus also you, in the thigh.” Hook insisted.

“Alright, alright.” Pan said “My apologies.”

Hook sighed.

“You see, I am getting a bit bored with the company here.” He said and hurryingly added “No offence.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna-“

“Invite some more people to this party?” Pan asked “Yes, that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

“No, we are not.” Hook said “Children are not supposed to be kept here, no matter how bored you get.”

“Oh, but you see…” Pan said “Just one little trip, a little music from my flute and I can give all these lonely children a bright new home.”

“That’s not what I would call it.” Hook said “Wendy was in a cage, Bae- Neal, was kidnapped through a bedroom window, you almost killed Henry.”

“Sometimes things get complicated.” Pan explained, and Hook couldn’t believe he was hearing this.

Why was Pan even telling him this? Why did he want him with him anyway? Wait. Hook stopped then and turned around to face Pan.

“You can’t leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t leave this place any more than I can, and now that your little shadow has lost it’s power….” Hook said and shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face “You’re done, Pan.”

Hook hadn’t felt this good since that first time David had kissed him. It made him feel so empowered, knowing that he wasn’t as lost as he may have thought.

“I am _not_ done.” Pan spat out then, his anger finally showing “I will succeed, I will rebuild this place to it’s former glory and create the kingdom I deserve.”

And if that wasn’t a scary thought. Ecpesially since Hook could still remember how Pan had told him, when they first met, that there were no kings in Neverland.

“Well, then we’re gonna have to share the throne,” Hook said “and I know that’s something that’s not gonna happen, and since you’re terrified of dying and I have nothing left to lose.” Hook took a step closer “I think we’re both aware of who’s in control here.” He added.

Pan’s anger fell from his face and instead he went back to his calm façade, smirking at the pirate

“Maybe.” He said “But that’s going to change, because after a while, when you get lonely, you’ll start remembering the prince’s face, and it’ll haunt you during the night.”

Hook just kept looking at him, not breaking eye contact, trying his best not to let the words get to him and seep into his heart.

“You’ll start thinking about it, how he is back with his princess and they are ruling their kingdom together, how they can finally be a happy little family with their daughter, probably even have more kids.” Pan continued on, probably enjoying the way Hook’s lower lip started shivering.

“He’ll forget all about you, while _you_ ’ll be stuck here forever, because you didn’t want to leave him.” Pan leaned in closer then, and whispered in his ear “Hardly seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Hook told himself he had to fight it, but it was already too late. The love he had for David seemed like a distant feeling, something he could not describe, and his heart felt like a stone that dragged him down into the darkness. Being away from David, was like poison, he could not deny it. Knowing that everything was for nothing, that David would always chose her, no matter what, was deadly.

Pan smirked again then “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

He disappeared, and once again, Hook was left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

David had so many thoughts racing through his head as he made his way down the familiar halls of the castle.

What was Snow going to say? What would Emma look like?

… Was Hook okay?

He had to take a deep breath when Tinkerbell gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door to the great hall.

David felt so overwhelmed with the sight that greeted him. It looked like they were having a council meeting, just like in the old days before the curse, but everything had changed.

Regina was sitting in the chair that used to be his, obviously ruling side by side with Snow. Which was quite the surprise, but a welcoming one.

Emma was sitting on the other side of her mother, dressed in one of her mother’s old hunting outfit, no surprise there that Emma wasn’t going to wear one of the formal gowns. It almost brought a tear to his eye, that was all he ever wanted, was to see their daughter there with them.

What he never would have imagined was the fact that Rumpelstilskin, Belle, Neal and Jefferson was also sitting there, and some people he did not recognize. Wait, was that Henry? He had grown so much.

Three years. He had to keep reminding himself.

“Charming.” Snow gasped as she ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tight. David had almost forgotten how good that felt, and he couldn’t help feeling guilty for thinking about Hook’s arms in a similar embrace.

“Hey.” He answered, and blinked a couple of times before he wrapped Emma up in a hug, giving her a little spin around.

“You’re going to squeeze me to death.” She said on a laugh as he let go and studied her face.

“You look beautiful.” He said and she smiled.

“Thank you, you look good as well.” She answered as David gave Henry a hug as well. The boy was almost as tall as him now.

“Yeah, man, I guess three years in Neverland has done you good.” Neal said and David was a little surprised to see his arms tightly around Tinkerbell’s waist. Wow. He had a lot to catch up on. He’d always imagined that Emma would have given Neal a second chance, but then again, he’d never imagined he’d have a relationship with Hook.

Hook. There he was again. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. Worrying about him.

“One year, actually.” David said “I don’t know why, but time has moved differently there.”

“Really?” Snow asked “You’ve only been gone a year?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say ‘only’.” David said, and in the back of his mind he wondered why he hadn’t kissed his wife yet.

“No, off course not, it must have been awful.” Snow said, caressing his cheek.

“Yeah…” David answered, looking down.

“What about Hook?” Regina asked then, getting up from her seat. David shook his head

“He still can’t leave.” '

“What about Pan, then?” Belle asked, and David was pretty sure it was because she knew that Rumpelstilskin wanted to know, but didn’t feel he could ask.

“He and Hook are still connected, I don’t know what happened after I left, but…” David started to smile “Neverland was, it was just beautiful.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“Hook and Pan shared the power of Neverland, the magic…” David started “It’s hard to explain, but Hook grew stronger and he brought back the light of the place, he wanted to restore it to a safe place where children could go in their dreams.”

“Wait, are we still talking about Hook here?” Regina asked in disbelief, and David couldn't help but thinking that she really shouldn't judge since she was ruling the kingdom side by side with Snow, who she had tried to kill. Repeatedly.

“He’s changed.” David said “And I owe it to him to bring him home, and I need your help.”

“Charming…” Snow started “We feel for you, but right now, the kingdom is in danger, and we spent all this time trying to get you back.”

“I can’t just leave him there, he could die.” David said, deciding not to share the details of that story.

“The truth is, we have no idea how to break the connection and get him back.” Rumpelstilskin said “I’m sorry, but he’s gone.”

****

He had to focus. While David was still there he had grown strong enough to bring light back to the island. He just had to focus, and he’d be able to beat Pan. Except there was no beating Pan, Hook had to keep reminding himself.

There was always going to be a battle for the magic of the island, it never seemed to be in balance. That was no surprise though, that he and Pan couldn’t live in balance with each other.

 _There’s a reason why you don’t give your heart to someone while connected to this place._ The words kept going around in his head, sometimes he felt like the island was trying to tell him something, sometimes he just thought he’d gone insane.

The feeling of hope that David believed he was strong enough to do this alone, faded a little more each minute that the man was away from him. How was he supposed to be the light to Pan’s darkness when his heart continued to turn dark, and the darker it got, the harder it became to fight the thoughts that Pan had placed in his mind.

David had cared about him. _But never loved him_.

He wanted him. _But not like he wanted her._

Each time he tried to get his mindset back to the place it was when he was at his strongest, a dark thought clouded his mind.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered to himself as he took a look in the mirror and saw the state of his chest. The black veins around his heart had spread, and was making it’s way down towards his stomach and up towards his neck. Hook bit his lip as he put his shirt back on and leaned back against the table in the captain’s quarter.

He was back at the Jolly Roger, and at first, that had helped. It was his home, but the fact that he could not go anywhere, pulled him towards the darkness again.

When he really got to a low point he would even consider joining Pan, he was a villain after all, maybe he should stop pretending to be a hero. _Just like David had once told him._

He quickly shook the thoughts away, but the more frequent the thought made it’s way into the brain, the more he knew that he had to do something before it was too late. 

 

**

“I promised him I would come back.” David argued, and he was starting to get a little mad at how they were all so cool with leaving Hook to die, when he had been the one to save him, that had saved Henry. “He sacrificed everything for me, and for Henry.”

“Hey, calm down, lad.”

Lad?

“I’m sorry, who are you?” David asked the man, who went over to them.

“Apologizes, I’m Robin of Locksley.”

“Robin Hood?” David asked and looked to Emma, since she was usually the one surprised by these kinds of things. His daughter nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m sorry about your friend, but we really need your help here.” He said. David wanted to keep arguing, he really did, but his first duty had always been towards his family, so he would let it go for now.

“Okay, fill me in then.”

***

“ _Time to say goodbye, the captain’s going to die._ ” Pan sang, leaning against the side of the ship as Hook held onto the helm, looking out on the ocean.

 _“Fell in love and lost his spine._ ” Pan continued singing _“His heart grows dark, soon the island’s mine._

“You do realize if you don’t stop, you are digging your own grave?” Hook asked as he finally turned around to acknowledge the other man.

“Why is that?”

“Cause you will either annoy me to death, which means you’ll die as well.” Hook replied “Or I’ll kill myself to get away from your yapping, and I’ll die happy knowing that I will drag you with me.”

“You know, you keep threatening me-us, but you never seem to-“His sentence ended in a pained gasp as he looked down at his thigh where blood was now seeping through his green leggings.

The captain’s hook was scraping up his own thigh, and the pain didn’t even bother him, the only thing that mattered was seeing that look on Pan’s face.

“Alright then.” Pan said “I’ll leave you alone, you should get used to it anyway, since you refuse to help me.” Then he was gone.

Hook hated to admit that it actually made it worse. He had to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

David had felt slightly dizzy after everyone had tried to get him caught up on everything that had happened in the kingdom since he was gone. Apparently, this new witch was Regina’s sister. Which wasn’t that much of a shock after finding out that Henry’s father was Rumpelstilskin’s son, then that Rumpelstilskin’s dad was in fact Peter Pan.

The problem was that this witch wasn’t evil, like Regina, it wasn’t a battle between light and dark, good and evil, which they had always fought. She was _wicked_ , which meant that it was very hard to know what she was planning. The relationship between this witch, Zelena, and Regina was very complicated. All David could gather was that Zelena apparently was mad at Regina for living the life she had wanted. David really wasn’t sure if he could really trust Regina, especially since he knew that Snow could be a little too trusting and naive from time to time. What he did believe though, was that Regina would do anything to protect Henry, which meant taking out her sister.

After getting caught up on the situation, he just wanted some air. He had been alone with Hook on that island for so long that it was almost overwhelming to be in a room with so many people talking at once, even though he had missed all of them.

He went out on one of the castle’s balconies and took a deep breath. It was all so intense, he really didn’t know if he could trust everyone, or if he should just go with Snow and Emma’s judgment on this one. It didn’t really help his focus that Tinkerbell looked at him the whole time, probably wanting to know what exactly happened with Hook on that island.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he almost didn’t notice that someone was behind him and he almost expected to see Pan standing there when he turned around. It wasn’t. Instead he saw Jefferson. The Mad Hatter. Whatever name he went by these days.

When David thought about it, he hadn’t said a word since David had come back. He kept quiet as he took a look around, making sure no one was listening. What the hell was going on? Jefferson took a step towards him

“I can help.” He said in a lowered voice and David’s brows furrowed.

“Help with what?” He asked, confused. “Hook.”

**

Hook had awoken with a startled gasp, looking around his small quarters, still not sure if he was awake or dreaming. Suddenly it all became so clear what he had to do.

_The island was trying to tell him something._

Hook jumped out of bed and staggered over to the mirror, taking a good look at himself. He was pale, there were dark circles around his eyes and skin surrounding his heart was completely black, like a hole. How long had he been sleeping?

He couldn’t help but smile as he saw his reflection. A wicked smile.

Joining Pan was never an option. It was always about beating him. The little man wanted to play games, fine, Hook would show him he could play too. He just needed a whole new playing board.

He hurried over to the bed and got down on his knees, reaching underneath it and finding a small wooden box, topped with dust, underneath it.

The island hadn’t been trying to tell him something, it had tried to help him remember something. 

**

“Why would you want to help Hook?” David asked, not really trusting this guy, even after Snow had tried explaining what he was doing on their council.

He had been to Oz back in his portal jumping days, and had excessive knowledge of almost all the realms. Apparently, he kept to himself unless his guidance was asked for, since he and Regina still did not always get along, if you could call it that.

“Because I know what it’s like to leave someone behind.” He said “And it will probably haunt you until you get them back.”

“Your daughter?” David asked and the other man nodded.

“I promised her I would come back… And I used far too much time doing so.” He said, sadly “I also know Hook, and I would hate to see him trapped in that place again.”

“Wait, you know Hook?” David asked, clearly confused, but it seemed like everyone had a connection to each other in one way or another.

“We’ve crossed paths, a long time ago.” He said “A different life you could say.”

David scoffed “Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around.”

“So?”

“What did you have in mind?” David asked, knowing that he had to do something or else he would go insane thinking about what had happened to Hook after he left. In the back of his mind, he also knew that he really should have talked this over with Snow first, but that also seemed like a different life at the time. Besides, he was afraid that she wouldn’t approve.

Jefferson took another look to see if anyone was watching “I can go there.”

“To Neverland?” Jefferson nodded.

“Wait, if you can so easily travel through the realms again, why didn’t you come before?”

“We can’t leave the kingdom without the wicked witch finding out, the queen summoned me not long after we were all back here and asked for my expertise of Oz and if it was possible for me to go to Neverland and give you a message, telling you that they were working on getting you out...”

“The queen? Regina?” David asked, not understanding why she would be the one to summon Jefferson and ask this favor.

“Yes.” He said, and David could still sense a little bitterness at the mention of her name.

“At the time, she said she was doing it for Emma and Henry, and that I should understand the value of family.”

“For Emma?”

“Oh right, well, I’ll let your daughter tell you that story.” Jefferson said “Anyway, after a little trial run, we found out that the wicked witch can track us whenever we leave this realm for another, so we knew that we could not risk letting her know your whereabouts until we found a way of bringing you with us.”

“Right.” David said, faintly remember the others trying to explain to him something similar just a few minutes ago, but his head was already spinning by then so he hadn’t really gotten the whole story.

“But now she already knows, and she’s obviously not interested in killing Hook.” Jefferson said “Since she drew her armies back after you came back here.”

“So you could go there and give him a message for me?” Jefferson nodded

“If you wish it.” He replied “But are you sure you want to do this now? I cannot keep jumping back and forward, I am not as skilled at this as I used to be, and the queen only gave me enough magic for this one hat, which I promised I would only use if the council agreed on it.”

David nodded “Yes, I understand.” He said“I need to make sure he’s alright, he was in pretty bad shape when I had to leave, and I just need him to know that I haven’t forgotten him.”

Jefferson smiled “Seems like you two grew quite close.”

“Well, we didn’t have a lot of other company.” David said, chuckling a little nervously “Anyway, I don’t even know how this whole time thing works, it could have just gone a minute since I left, or it could already have been a year.”

“It is mysterious, i’d say.” Jefferson said “Sometimes the portals are not perfect, and it can take you to the place you want, but at the wrong time.”

David nodded “Yeah, I kind of gathered.”

Jefferson gave a little bow to David, and he had almost forgotten that he was a prince in this land “I’ll get right on it, if you promise to back me up if the princess and the queen finds out.”

“I’ll talk to Snow.”

Jefferson was silent for a moment before replying, “You really should.”

David wasn’t sure what he had meant by that.

**

Hook was just walking around on the ship, whistling to himself. Doing a little spin every now and then, when suddenly he felt the presence of someone on the island. He stopped, took a breath, snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was in a cave on the far side of the island. A place he could not remember being before.

“Huh.” He said to himself as he took a look around.

“Hello, Hook.” A somewhat familiar voice said, and he swiftly turned his head to see Jefferson standing there, near something that looked like a doorway.

“Hatter?” He asked and Jefferson gave him a smirk and a nod.

“Don’t really go by that name anymore.”

“What on earth are you doing in Neverland?” He asked “And you better answer quickly, cause I have a feeling Pan is going to be here very soon.”

“I have a message to you from the prince, David.” He replied “Came her through the hat’s portal.”

“Last I heard you didn’t do that anymore.” Hook said “What’s the message?”

“He wants you to know that he’ll keep trying to find a way to bring you back and that he hasn’t forgotten about you, and he wanted to know if you were alright.” Jefferson listed,with something that heard like complete disinterest. 

Hook cocked his eyebrow “Don’t I look it?”

“Actually you look kind of sickly.”

“But dashing, right?” Hook asked, grinning. Jefferson cocked his head to the side.

“Something like that, listen, I don’t know the whole story, but hang in there okay?”

“Sure thing.” Hook said with not much conviction, “I need you to bring something to David.”

“Okay.”

Hook suddenly had the old box in hand then “Bring this to him, and tell him this: Do not open it, my life depends on him keeping it safe, but whatever happens he needs to keep it locked.”

“If it’s that important, why are you leaving it with me?” Jefferson asked.

“I can’t have it here anymore, Pan will find out that I have it sooner or later.” Hook answered “And you are in my kingdom now, I can tell if you’re lying and you’re not, so I know David sent you.”

“Okay, anything else?” Jefferson asked

“I should really get back.”

“Yes.” Hook said “Tell him to stop looking for a way to bring me back and focus on his own life.”


	5. Chapter 5

«Hey, there you are.» Snow said in a soft voice as she entered their old bedroom, where David had quietly wandered around for the last hour.

“Hey.” He replied with a smile.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?” She asked as she walked over to him.

“Yeah, sorry.” He said “I guess I just need to get used to being around everyone again.”

“That’s alright.” Snow said, understanding as always. Which made David feel really bad.

“So, catch me up.” David said as he sat down on the bed.

“You just were, a few hours ago.” Snow said as she sat down next to him.

“Yeah, on the kingdom.” David replied, taking a deep breath as he tried to think of all he wanted to ask “How have you been?” he started.

Snow was quiet for a little while “I’m better now that you’re back.” She started “It was really hard for a long time, it killed me that I couldn’t get you back.”

“I’m sorry.”

She nodded

“Yeah, but things got better, we continued fighting and I was still surrounded by people who cared about me.”

“You’re stronger than you think.” David said “You always were.”

“I get that now.” Snow said “Even when you weren't here  here, you made me see that.”

“Maybe me not being here was the thing you needed to really realize that?” David said, but he didn’t really expect an answer. “So, what’s going on with Emma?”

Snow actually snorted at that “Oh, sorry.” She said.

“What?” David asked on a nervous laugh “Does this has anything to do with Neal and…”

“Tinkerbell?” Snow finished with a nod, chuckling “Oh, so much has happened on the more personal levels.”

“I’ve got time.” David said.

“Okay, so yes, Neal and Tink are together.” Snow said “He really believed in her, and they have a past, somewhere along the way, they just clicked.”

“Alright, so what about Emma?” David asked “How does she feel about that?”

Snow bit her lip “Emma…” she began “Okay, you’re going to freak out, and believe me, I am not exactly proud of my first reaction to this either.”

“What?” David asked, now he was getting seriously worried.

“Just know that she’s happy before going all dad-crazy.” Snow said “But actually Emma is in a relationship with… Regina.”

David blinked a couple of times before he started laughing “What?” he asked, and then he saw the expression on Snow’s face. “You’re serious?!”

“Yes.” Snow said “I think you should talk to her about this, if you want to know more about it, but they are surprisingly good together.”

“But I-“ David started, but he didn’t really have the words, but once his thoughts went back to Hook, he knew he couldn’t judge. “I’m never going to get caught up on all this, am I?”

Snow smiled and grabbed his hand “Sure you will, one weird and unbelievable fact at a time.” David smiled, and she smiled back and he was sure if things were like they used to be, he would have kissed her now. But it felt wrong, especially since he hadn’t told her about Hook yet.

“Anything else major I should know, what about Henry?”

“Henry is very happy, especially now that his moms are getting along.” She said on a smile “He loves it here in the enchanted forest.”

“Why am I not surprised?” David asked, he really needed these good news as well.

“I know, right?” She said “And Neal’s been helping him with sword training, he’s getting really good at it.”

“Good, good.” David said, he was starting to wonder what his role in this new kingdom would be. Regina and Emma was ruling by Snow’s side, Neal was teaching Henry to fight, this Robin guy had been leading the army when Snow couldn’t be there, it was all very new, he just had to get used to it.

“Charming, there’s something you should know.” Snow said then.

“Yeah, you too.” Snow opened her mouth when Emma came bursting through the doors.

“David!”

“What?” He asked “Are you okay?”

“Did you tell Jefferson to go to Neverland?” She asked, clearly very upset.

“What?” Snow asked as she stood up from the bed and joined her daughter, great, two against one.

“Yes.” David answered “I was going to tell you guys.”

“Look.” Emma said “I get that this is difficult for you, but things have changed around here, and you cannot go sending him between realms, that never ends well.”

“Hook was dying, Emma!” David shouted, which he regretted at once when he saw the look on Emma’s face.

“He did look kind of terrible.” Jefferson suddenly appeared from the doorway.

“But he was alive?” David asked and Jefferson nodded.

“Yes.” He stated as he swaggered into the room, giving David a look that he didn’t quite get, but he guessed there was something that Jefferson wanted to tell him that he didn’t want the others to hear. Normally David’s first reaction would be to tell him that whatever he had to say, he could say to all of them, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.

“You know what, we’ll deal with this later, I’ll go talk to Regina and Rumpelstilskin, see if Zelena got a wiff of what happened.” Emma said then “Mom, Robin wanted to go on patrol and look for those not accounted for at last night’s count.”

Had Emma just called Snow, mom? David got a little teary eyed thinking about it, she still called him David, but he guessed that was because her mother had now been in her life for 3 years longer than him. He hated that he missed another three years of her life.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Snow said.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Emma said in a manner that made it looked like she was dropping a hint for her mother to pick up.

“I’ll go find Regina, you two should talk.” Emma said and nodded between Jefferson and David.

“Hey guys.” David said “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay, David.” Snow said “We’ll finish our talk later, okay?” David nodded, and Snow offered him a smile before leaving the room, Emma was about to join her when David grabbed her arm.

“Hey, about you and Regina.”

“I really don’t need a lecture from you.” “

No.” he said then, trying to think of what to say “I just wanted to say that if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Emma smiled then “Thanks David, and hey, I’d really like to catch up too, and be honest from now on, okay?” She said “I know you’ve spent the last year with a pirate, so it might be a little difficult.” She smiled at him.

“Yeah, you have no idea.” David said on a laugh “I’ll find you afterward, okay?”

Emma nodded “Yep, sounds good.” She said before leaving the room as well.

David took a deep breath before turning around and seeing Jefferson standing in the middle of the room with an old wooden box in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know, Hook gave it to me, told me that you need to keep it safe.” He said and handed it over to David

“He made it very clear that you cannot open it under any conditions, or he might die.” He said casually. 

“What?” David asked, almost dropping the box in surprise, which probably would have been bad.

“That’s all he said about it.” Jefferson stated “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes?” David asked, still studying the old box. “He told you to stop trying to find a way to bring him back, that you should live your own life.”

David looked up from the box then and met Jefferson’s eyes “He said that?” David asked, but really, he wasn’t that surprised.

Jefferson nodded “So I did my part in all of this, if you excuse me, I have a tea party I need to get ready for.”

David smiled at him “Yeah, sure, thank you!” Jefferson smirked at him before leaving the room as well. David sat down on the edge of the bed with the box in his lap.

How was he supposed to let go of Hook if he held the key to his survival in his hand?


	6. Chapter 6

The days were mostly spent with plotting against the Wicked witch. It all became very clear to David why she was so feared. She was more dangerous than Regina ever was, because none of them knew anything about her growing up, only that she envied her little sister. So much in fact, that her skin had turned green because of it. David was caught up on most if it by now, he was actually getting seriously worried when he found out that she’d even been in control of Rumelstilskin for a long time, because she had his dagger.   
This was also one of the reasons it had taken so long to get to David. Luckily Belle, with her love, and the others had been able to free him. 

He had almost fallen back into his old rhythm of things with council meetings, patrols, arguing with the dwarves and Snow rolling her eyes at them, even the idea of Regina and Emma was starting to grow on him.

All of this did not mean that he had forgotten about Hook though, at the end of each day he found the box he’d hidden and looked at it, worried what the other man was up to. Had Pan gotten to him? Had his heart grown completely dark? Had he forgotten about him? How much time had passed in Neverland?

After a couple of weeks of strategy meetings and patrols, he finally decided to tell Snow. He was so scared of losing her that he almost regretted what he had done on that island. Almost.

They were back in their chambers after dinner and he took a deep breath to tell her everything, when she interrupted him.

“Finally going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” She asked with a smile as she leaned against the side of her dresser.

“What?” David asked “How did you know?”

“Oh please.” She said “It could have been thirty years, and I’d still be able to read you like an open book.”

David laughed nervously “Yeah.” He said “Look, before I say anything, I need you to know that I love you, I really do.”

She looked concerned then “I know you do.” 

David nodded and walked over to her “On that island, it’s very hard to explain, but time sort of drifts away from you, and sometimes it felt like this world didn’t exist, and I kept   
reminding myself that you would come back, but after a while I didn’t believe it.”

She nodded “Yes, I get that.” 

“And all the time I spent there, it was just me and Hook, no one else and we… We grew very close.” David tried explaining, a part of him just wished he could just spit it out   
because there was no easy way to say this, but his wife deserved the truth.

Snow bit her lip “I’m glad you weren’t alone.”

He sighed and took a breath while looking down at his shoes “I don’t really know how to say this.”

“Then don’t.” She said, and he looked up to see her eyes glistening with tears.

“Snow…” 

“No.” She said and grabbed his hands “I thought you weren’t coming back, but here you are and that’s all that matters, we can just forget everything that happened and-“

“I can’t just forget about it.” David stated, “I really want to put everything behind us and I want to be with you, but you need to know.”

“Then just say it.” She said, and she sounded so upset, that David just wanted to hold her and make her feel better, but he knew that he couldn’t.

“I fell for him.” 

**

One more hour.   
One more day.  
One more week.  
One more month.

Time flew by. Actually everything was just one big blur most of the time. The sun didn’t rise anymore. Pan’s words didn’t get to him. His ship. He knew he loved it, but he didn’t feel it. 

There were days though, moments, where he’d drop by the cave and remember the nights spent there with David, where he’d look at the bed in his ship and remember the man’s smell.   
Most of the time, it didn’t feel like memories though. It felt like he was haunted.

It didn’t matter. None of it mattered anymore. Because one day, while staring out onto the sea it suddenly hit him. Like a crash of waves upon the rocky shore. Pan had been wrong. They had both been so wrong. It didn’t matter that there was just one big, black hole in his chest.

There would never be a day where he would not love David.

“He better not have lost that bloody box somewhere.” Hook muttered under his breath as he grabbed his sword and made his way towards the lost boy’s camp.


	7. Chapter 7

David launched himself across the floor, dodging the flying monkey that was currently trying to grab onto him. Regina tossed a fireball towards the thing, but missed, and David cursed under his breath. It was days like these he really missed being chased by the lost boys. 

He flung himself towards the tilted table at the end of the room, seeking refuge along with Belle as he took a breath and gripped his sword tighter. "Get Rumpelstilskin." he said to her and she nodded and ran towards the doors.

“Neal!” Emma shouted and David looked up to see another monkey crashing through the window and aiming for Neal. David was about to throw his sword towards the thing when it was hit with an arrow. It screeched and lost it’s balance, but it was still flying around.

David looked to Robin Hood and gave him a grateful nod, the other man nodded back before ducking another attack. 

David ran over to where Neal and Emma was fighting back-to-back and jumped and was able to run the injured monkey through with his sword.   
Emma took a breath of relief, but her facial expression quickly changed “Look out!” She yelled and David turned around just in time to see the other monkey a couple of inches away from his face. He thought he was a dead man, but the monkey just screeched and disappeared into smoke.

At first David only saw the sword pointing out of what had been the monkey’s stomach, until he looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Hook.” He breathed, and the pirate retreated his sword and flashed a grin.

“You missed me, mate?” He asked, still as cocky as ever. He didn’t look that bad, to be honest, he looked good.

“Oh, my god.” David grinned and threw his arms around him, capturing him in a hug.

“David, it could be a trap!” Regina said, angrily. 

“As charming as ever, I see.” Hook responded and gave Regina a grin “So, flying monkeys?”

“Yes.” Emma said “It’s been quite the hazard lately, how are you Hook? Not dead I see.”

“Disappointed?” Hook asked, and David just stood there completely baffled.

“How did you get back?” he asked breathlessly, he just couldn’t believe it. Was he dreaming?

Hook shrugged his shoulders and took a look around the trashed room “Long story.” He said and then studied David from top to toe.

“You look older.” He remarked.

“It’s been almost six months.” David answered sadly “Six months of war.”

“Plus almost three years for the rest of us while you were on your island getaway.” Regina remarked as she brushed some dust off her dress. 

“Is that what you’re calling it these days?” Hook asked as he winked at David, who couldn’t help but blush. A part of him knew that Regina could be right, that this could be a trick   
sent by the wicked witch, but somehow he knew that was not the case. This man that was standing in front of him was definitely Killian. 

“So what else is new except the-“

“Hook?” Snow’s voice echoed through the halls and all of them turned around to see her standing in the doorway with Belle and Rumpelstilskin at her side.

Hook was about to flash a grin at her and give her a greeting when his eyes fell to her very pregnant stomach. 

His smile fell and he turned around to look at David.


	8. Chapter 8

Hook could easily say he was in a bit of a shock when he saw Snow’s stomach, how far along was she? Four months? Maybe five? He couldn’t exactly ask, he knew that much.

“Killian, how did you get back?” Snow asked then and his eyes went from staring at her stomach, to meeting her confused eyes. Question of the day it seemed.

Neal went over then and slapped Hook’s shoulder “Glad you’re back.” He said and Hook offered him a nod. “But yeah, how did you manage? We all thought you were screwed.”

Oh, and so had he.

**

_Hook whistled as he made his way across the island, his island. Pan was a fool if he believed that he had any more power than him these days. Which meant that if it wasn’t for the connection, he could leave the same way Pan did when he lured new boys to Neverland. He already knew he could fly, he’d tried that, which had made Pan furious, since Hook was an adult. But the rules of Neverland didn’t seem to imply to him anymore, he could also use the portal the Mad Hatter had used in the cave, apparently he and Pan could both activate it if needed. When you were pretty much king of an island, it seemed there were many ways to get out of Neverland, the only problem was the connection._

_Hook only smirked to himself, all he needed was time._

**

“So this is the famous captain Hook, huh?” Robin asked as he approached the man, studying him up and down.

“You’ve heard of me, then, mate?” Hook asked, taking in Robin as well.

“Oh, yes.” He assured him “Villain saving the day and becoming the hero, it’s quite the story around here.” He said and gestured to both Regina and Rumpelstilskin, who both decided not to comment with nothing but an eyeroll.

“Enough chit-chat, tell us how you got back and does _she_ know?” Regina asked, taking interest in the conversation. 

“Who?” Hook asked, not understanding what they were talking about. Only thinking it had something to do about this war he'd heard about.

“No one, just silly little me.”

All of them turned around to see Zelena appearing in the doorway, green smoke disappearing all around here.

“The one who sent the flying monkey’s I assume.” Hook asked and looked over at David who gave him a nod.

Green skin, red hair, tight dress and black hat. “Wicked witch?” He asked again and got another nod in return.

“I was wondering when you’d make your way back.” She said and started strolling around the room, in the corner of his eye, he could see Regina standing next to Emma, guarding Snow, interesting.

“It seems like everyone has heard of me these days.” Hook remarked, he wasn’t event his famous as a villain.

“I’ve dropped by every now and then, checked on the family.” She said and winked at Regina. Hook really wanted to ask about that, but he was pretty sure now was not the time.“And I’ve heard so much about you, got a little glimpse of all your heroic deeds when I stole Charming’s courage.”

Hook furrowed his brows at that and looked worryingly over at David, he was about to ask what she was talking about, but realized that this woman was a villain, they often didn’t leave much to the imagination. “Well, just a token, don’t worry.” She said and grinned wickedly at the pirate. “It needed to be done.”

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, gritting her teeth at the woman.

“Easy dear, I just wanted to see for myself who our little guest here was, I’ve been waiting for him you see.”

**

_David. David. David. His mind was filled with one thing these days. If it was love or obsession, was hard to tell. And some days he worried if he’d gone mad in this place, with no one but Pan and the lost boys to keep him company, he even missed Smith. It hit him like a ton of bricks, suddenly, one day as he was walking along the beach. It was time. The island was telling him, he could feel it in his chest. He was in the lost boy’s camp in the blink of an eye._

**

That seemed to take everyone by surprise, not just Hook. “And why is that?” he asked suspiciously.

“Oh, you just have something I require.” She said, as she picked up a red apple from the ground among the mess that was left behind from her flying monkeys. “These are so sweet.” She commented and threw it back on the ground. “Just like the two of you.” She teased and pointed between David and Hook.

Hook wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, with David’s pregnant wife on the other side of him. Regina walked over to Hook then, standing in front of him, and all right, Regina might have more magic than he, especially here, but he did not need someone else fighting for him.

“Leave.” She warned the witch, and Hook got the idea that she knew something that the others didn’t.

“No.” She said “I thought yours would do, sweet sister.”

Wait, what?”

“But falling in love with an unavailable man, having him love you back only to lose him?”

Okay, so she was clearly talking about Hook. He really wanted to say something, but for once in his life he was completely baffled about what to say.

“Then he is cursed to live a life without him, one that should leave his heart to darkness and away from love, and then he waits for years and years…”

Had it really been years for him?

“Only to make his way back to him.” Zelena said then, grinning fantastically “I don’t think I’ve seen a more resilient heart.”

**

_A part of him felt dead and cold as he walked away from the lost boy’s camp, Felix screaming something that only sounded like echoes in his ears. He made his way to the cave. This had to work. Oh god, they had all been so wrong, how could they not have understood? He knew he was right. He knew it would work. He’d opened the portal and when he opened his eyes again, he was in front of the castle in the Enchanted forest._

**

When those words had been spoken, it’s like everyone suddenly understood something that Hook didn’t, cause they all sprung into action. David raised his swords, Regina had a fireball in her arm and her other hand grasped Emma’s and the ball grew bigger. So Swan had practiced her magic then… Robin, Rumpelstilskin, even Belle, they all looked ready to attack. All of these people that he had wronged, looked ready to defend him. Something must have gone really wrong while he was away.

 

**

_Hook hurried over to the bed and got down on his knees, reaching underneath it and finding a small wooden box, topped with dust, underneath it. The island hadn’t been trying to tell him something, it had tried to help him remember something._

_Wendy, she had been the one to tell him, all that time ago when they were still trying to get Henry away from Pan before it was too late._

_**_

 

There had been a struggle between Emma and Regina, and Zelena, but ultimately, Zelena had won, and suddenly Hook had her hand grasped around his neck while everyone else stood frozen. Bloody magic.

“Sorry, handsome.” She said “No hard feelings.” And with that she reached into his chest to drag out his heart, the expression on her face made him grin, as she dropped him to the ground, confusion striking her. Everyone else seemed to be able to move again then as he could hear David let out a thankful gasp behind him.

“Where is your heart?!” She screamed.

 

**

_“Henry and Pan are connected now.” Wendy had said “If there’s a way to get Henry’s heart back and then get him away from Neverland, then maybe the connection will be broken, it won’t kill Pan, but it could stop him for now.”_

**

Hook only snickered as he got up from his feet “I gave it away a long time ago.”


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena looked both angry and confused at the same time. Gritting her teeth, before biting her bottom lip, trying not to give away too much about how she was feeling. It was written all over her face though.

“A bit of a setback, wouldn’t you say?” Hook asked, feeling a little proud of himself as he was able to outwit this witch in the short time he’d been back, which it seemed like the rest of them had struggled with for years.

“Where is it?”

“Not here, that’s for sure.” Hook said and tapped his chest with his hook. 

It looked like she was about to say something, but then just nodded silently, giving one last look at everyone before disappearing into green smoke.

“Killian!” David shouted and ran over to him, placing a hand on his arm “Are you alright?”

Hook shrugged “M’ Alright, mate.”

“Where the hell is your heart?” Regina asked, looking him up and down again, like he was hiding it in his pocket or something like that. 

“I ain’t telling you.” Hook said “At least until you tell me why that witch was after it in the first place.”

Regina sighed, okay, so that must have seemed like a fair deal.

Emma took Snow to her room to rest, making sure she was safe. Robin Hood and Grumpy were going to gather up the merry men and dwarves to secure the castle, while the rest of them cleaned up the room. Everyone seemed eager to try to explain the situation to Hook.

It was a lot to take in as they told him about the jealous Zelena who wanted to cast another curse, that would make sure that Regina was never born, or Emma for that matter. How Hook’s heart was one of the ingredients.

“So, she’s got your courage?” Hook asked and nodded over to David. “A token of it, I mean.”

David nodded “Yes, and she’s after Rumpelstilskin’s brain, we know that much, she’s got his dagger, but Belle was able to make sure she could not control him anymore.”

“True love, I presume?” Hook asked “That’s always the solution with you people, it seems.” He tried to say confident, but the hurt was pretty clear in his voice. David looked down at his feet instead of commenting. 

“Anyway, it would be easy for her to just kill him since she’s got his dagger, but she’s still after his brain, at first we thought she waited because she wanted to have all the ingredients first.”

“Turned out she’s got quite the thing for him, had him locked up like some-“

“Okay, that’s enough.” Neal said, cutting off Regina mid-sentence. He probably didn’t need to hear about that. 

Rumpelstilskin sighed, clearly not interested in hearing the two of them bicker. “At first she wanted Regina’s heart, but then after getting David’s courage, she changed her mind, and now we know why.”

Hook was starting to understand what was happening now. Zelena had told him that she’d gotten a glimpse of their time spent together on the island when she took his courage, must have seen what a resilient heart he’d had then, and figured it was more so than Regina’s.

“But why wouldn’t she try to get me away from Neverland then?” He asked.

“My guess?” Regina said “She wanted to see if you were able to get here by yourself, if you could really find a way to get back to David, you’d have the heart she needed.”

So apparently, everyone knew about David and him. That was just bloody fantastic. He didn’t like to pretend he was a hero, but he could go without everyone giving him judging looks. He was just glad that Snow and Emma had gone.

“Except for the fact that you don’t seem to have it.” Rumpelstilskin stated, a little accusingly “I wonder, how long have you been without it?”

Hook shrugged “No idea, the green one told me I’d waited for David in Neverland for years, I can’t really remember how much time went by.”

“How did you escape?” David asked “I’ve been going over and over this in my head, and I couldn’t figure out a way to get you back.”

Hook smiled at that. “I had a little help from the island.”

“What?” Belle asked.

“It helped me remember something that Wendy had told us, I’m not sure if you remember, mate, but it was way back when we tried to save Henry.” Hook said “She suggested we’d get Henry away from the island, or actually, get his heart away from Pan, so the connection would be broken.”

It was like David was just hit with the biggest realization, and Hook only grinned at him.

“So you sent your heart away?” Regina asked “That’s actually quite genius.”

“Well, thank you.” Hook said “All I needed was time for the connection to weaken.”

“So, where’s Pan?” David asked.

“Dead.” Hook answered at once, looking over at Rumpelstilskin “So sorry for your loss.” He said with no heat in the words, only smirking at the other man.

Rumpelstilskin didn’t seem to mind the news.

“What about your heart, where is it?” Regina asked again “Is it safe?”

“As I said, I gave it away a long time ago.” Hook said “Might have been a foolish idea, but it’s safe.”

He looked over at David who gave him a discreet nod and a smile. Thinking about David, and then Snow’s pregnant stomach, made him worry that he’d open that box and find his heart in pieces.

**  
It felt like the longest day ever, he didn’t really know what to do with himself around these people anymore. Most of them felt like strangers, and the fact that Swan had fell for Regina? That was something he wouldn’t get used to in a while. Well, he fell for her father, so he couldn’t really judge.

He felt this sort of sting every once in a while, like Neverland was calling for him. He was still connected to the place, maybe even more so now that Pan was out of the picture. He still remembered the feeling of driving his sword through the man’s heart, how he had transformed from a boy to a grown-man. Maybe he should have felt guilty, but he really didn’t.

David was in the throne room with Snow, Emma and Regina. Hook didn’t know what they were discussing, and he really didn’t feel the need to know either. All he had thought about was getting back to David, and here he was, had he really been that foolish to think that the other man would have waited for him? That he would have some sort of second chance?

He shook his head of these thoughts as he felt the emptiness in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Wondering what it would feel like to get it back after all this time. Probably overwhelming.

It was late, and the moon was already high on the sky when he heard a knock on the door of the guest chamber he was staying in. David opened the door slowly.

“I was wondering if you were gonna show up.” Hook said.

“I wondered if I’d ever see you again.” David replied, he sounded a little out of breath and Hook wondered if he’d been running. “I can’t believe you back.”

And suddenly David was right there, crashing his lips into Hook’s.


	10. Chapter 10

_«Hey, you.» Emma said as she went out on the balcony, joining her father. He smiled at her before turning back to admiring the stars. Tey were quiet for a while before she started talking._

_“Mom told me what happened.” David sighed heavily. He’d had another fallout with Snow. Things just weren’t the same anymore and he so desperately wanted to get back to how things were, but a part of him couldn’t focus. He’d been in the library again, trying to find away to bring Hook back when she’d found him. She’d told him that there was a war going on, his family was in danger, and he needed to let Hook go for the sake of all of them. David had gotten mad, not because she’d told him to let go of Hook, but because she’d implied that he’d put Hook in front of his family. She didn’t know what he’d given up for them._

_“I’m sorry.” He said, he didn’t know why he was apologizing, he just felt like he was ruining everything lately.  
_

_She smiled “Nothing to apologize for, I know it’s rough for you.”_

_“She told me about….”_

_“Yes, I know.”_

 

“What on earth are you doing, mate?” Hook asked as he drew away breathlessly. That kiss was by far the most terrifying and wonderful he’d felt his entire life. It was like his body had come to life again, like somehow his heart was back in his chest and beating like crazy. He knew that wasn’t possible though. He sort of remembered how he’d been told once that without your heart you’d eventually stop being able to feel. The one who had figured that had apparently never been in love with and kissed David Nolan.

“I just…” David said, not really finding the words to explain himself “I missed you.”

Hook smiled, and god, he wanted nothing more than to push him down on that bed and ravish his mouth, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. So he pulled away. He pulled away because David didn’t seem able to doing so himself.

 

_“I don’t understand, really.” David said, his voice low, like he was ashamed. Emma frowned then and made her father look at her._

_“You don’t understand?” She asked “You fell for Hook.”_

_“I don’t understand.” He repeated, trying to make her understand._

_He didn’t understand how that was possible, Snow and him, that was real, it was true love, he’d never imagine that anything would come between that, ever. Emma nodded in understanding then_

_“Sometimes life doesn’t happen the way we think it will.” She said “As much as this-“ she said and gestured to the view “seems like a fairytale, our lives aren’t fairytale, there isn’t just good and evil, love and hate.”_

_David sighed “Yes, I know.”_

_“Do you?” She asked._

 

“Killian…” David said softly, really not wanting the other man to pull away. He knew he needed it though, because he felt dizzy and his chest hurt.

“I really hope Hatter gave you the box.” Hook said then, changing the subject. David bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“I kept it safe.” David replied “Jefferson told me you could have died if I opened it.”

Hook grinned “I might have exaggerated, it was the only way I knew to stop your curiosity from peeking inside.”

“I’m glad you’re safe too.”

“Might have been safer in Neverland with everything that’s going on around here.” Hook said.

“Yes, a place where a wicked witch is trying to steal your heart might not have been the best getaway.” David joked.

Hook couldn’t stop himself from saying “I’m more worried about the man who’s already stolen it.”

 

_“Look, dad.” She said and David’s heart warmed up, she’d only said it a couple of times since he came back, but it was still the best feeling in the world whenever she felt comfortable enough to call him that. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, because of course I want you and mom to be together and happy, but…”_

_She stopped for a second and took a deep breath, covering David’s hand with her own. “You two have this notion that true love is the answer.” She said “And yes, that’s what you have and you will never lose that bond, anyone of you ever in a sleeping curse again, I know who I would call.”_

_David snickered at that, and let her continue. “But take it from someone who grew up in the real world, you can find love more than once, and who’s to say that it won’t be just as fantastic as the first time?”_

_“Emma…”_

_“No, listen to me.” She said stubbornly “Maybe in the fairytales there’s only one true love, but that doesn’t mean that that person has to be the one.” She smiled at him and stroked his cheek comfortingly._

 

_“Killian…”_

_“Cause I’m a little worried that when I get that heart back, it’s gonna beat right out of my chest, or already be black as coal.”_

_“It won’t be, I kept it safe for you.” Hook scoffed at that, which he knew he shouldn’t have, because David was with his wife, they were supposed to be together and he had been the bad guy for leading David on to begin with._

_“Killian.” David said, actually sounding a little irritated “I kept it safe for you.” He repeated, taking another step closer to Hook._

_“I’m at a loss here, mate.” Hook said “What are you saying?”_

_“It’s been a long night; we should all get some sleep.” David said as he walked back inside, not wanting to hear this conversation, Emma only stalked after him, just as stubborn as her mother._

_“Dad!” She shouted and he couldn’t stop himself from turning back around to face her. “Listen, please.” He only sighed, but let her continue._

_“You and mom have true love.” Emma stated, “Neal thought I was his true love, and he’s with Tink, my true love is Henry.”_

_“Your point?”_

_“True love, just like the fairytales, aren’t just black and white.” She said “I love Regina, I really do.” She said with a happy smile. “And I know she loves me, she chose to be with me, but we all know who her true love is.”_

_David nodded “Robin Hood.”_

_“Yeah.” Emma said “And Robin's in love with mom.”_

 

“I’m saying.” David said as he placed a hand on Hook’s cheek, feeling the familiarity of his stubble “That I love you.”

“What about-“

“The baby isn’t mine.”

It only took a second before Hook’s lips were back on David’s. Kissing him like both their life depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

«You still feel right?» David had asked breathlessly while Hook was kissing his way down David’s chest.

Hook had given him an enormous grin before licking his lips, chuckling when he noticed how David swallowed nervously "Aye." he breathed out, before gripping David's hip with his hand and teasingly running his cold hook down David's exposed chest "And you’re about to find out just how much.”

Afterwards, they were laying side by side, covered in sweat. Moans and feverish kisses still lingering on their lips. 

“Everything you remembered?” Hook asked cockily, turning his head to the side to catch David’s eyes.

David looked thoughtful then “It was alright.” He said jokingly and Hook smacked his arm playfully. “Yes, it was, and more.”

“Not to ruin the moment, but I feel like you have some explaining to do.” Hook said then, still caught in an afterglow bliss. Who could blame him? Apparently it’d been years for him.

David nodded and turned over on his side, resting his head on his arm. Hook smiled and did the same so he could face the other man.

“Snow and I tried making it work.” David said “We really did, but I couldn’t just go back to the life I lived before Neverland.”

Hook smiled comfortingly "Aye, mate, tell me about it.”

David smiled “Knew you’d understand, anyway, we were so set on this notion of our happy ending that we had trouble realizing that it really wasn’t in the cards anymore.” He said and then took a small pause “Not after everything that had happened.”

“You told her about me?” Hook asked.

“I didn’t have to.” David said “She still knows me better than anyone.”

“So how did she end up with another man’s child?” Hook asked, he wanted to be supportive, but after everything, he had to admit that he was relieved by the thought.

David sighed heavily “She fell for Robin while I was away.”

“The guy with the bow?” Hook asked with raised eyebrows and David nodded.

“Guess they had that in common.” David said with a low chuckle, “And he fell for her too, but nothing happened because she was waiting for me to return to her.”

Hook bit back a comment about her being more patient than David. “You can’t compare the situations, luv.”

“You know I’ve actually missed you calling me that.” David said, a small smile on his lips “Anyway, I couldn’t let you go and in the end we just weren’t meant to make it work, I guess.”

“I’m sorry, mate.” Hook said and Davis scoffed at that, which made Hook feel a little offended. “Hey, no matter what you think of me, I want you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” David said “It was rough you know, and then before knowing it, she was pregnant and it got rougher.”

Hook sat up in the bed then, the sweat drying and his skin running cold. He understood this must be very difficult for David. He tried to think back to his time with Milah, he would have been devastated if he had found himself in David's situation back then. Still, he knew he needed to be completely honest with Dave this time around.

“I feel like I have to tell you this right away, I’m not going to be your consolation prize.”

David sat up next to him, taking Hook’s hand in his. “You’re not, I’m just telling you that it’s hard for me, you deserve to know the truth.”

Hook gave him one nod “Alright.”

“I mean, since you waited for me for years, gave me your heart and then traveled through realms to get to me.” David said amused, nudging Hook in the side. The other man groaned, and David laughed “Seriously, I can’t believe you did that.”

“Really?” Hook asked “Haven’t you been paying attention?”

David’s smile fell for a second before returning in a huge grin. “Emma was right.”

“What?” Hook asked.

“She just gave me some advice.” David said “Turned out she was right.”

“So what now?”

“Now we have a war to win.” David replied “The rest we’ll deal with later.”

Hook wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of that, knowing that David hadn’t been able to let go of his true love just yet, but he knew that he didn’t have much of a choice.

Xxx

“Are the meetings always so boring?” Hook asked after attending his first council meeting. It had taken much longer time than the pirate had thought, and it wasn’t exactly enjoyable to watch how David automatically agreed to Snow on whatever mattered was spoken. Especially when it came to his heart.

Regina had suggested keeping it wherever it was, since Hook had refused to tell anyone. That wasn’t the kind of information he was going to risk getting out. On top of it all, he didn’t trust Rumpelstilskin, especially when he knew that Zelena had his dagger. Even Hook had gotten an idea of how smart she was, and he wasn’t sure how long the true love between Rumpelstilskin and Belle would keep her from controlling him.  
Snow on the other hand, had wanted to store it somewhere safe. After hearing her argument, David had looked at Hook and telling him he thought the pirate should listen to her. Like Hell he was.

“When we can’t seem to agree on anything, yes.” David said, giving nods and smiles to the dwarves and Ruby as they walked past.

“It’s my heart; I should have the last saying on what to do with it.” Hook argued, getting slightly irritated. 

David sighed and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop walking. “I agree, but you didn’t have to argue her for arguments sake.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous, I get it, but-“

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” Hook breathed out. He did not risk everything to travel all this way to get his heart and pride stomped on by the man he had sacrificed everything for.

“I’m just trying to say that we’re in a war, and you can’t let your feelings for her get in the way of your judgment.” David said calmly.

Hook just looked at David then, and it looked like it made the other man uncomfortable. Good.

"What?" David asked.

“I have a connection to an island that is nowhere near here, I left behind my ship for you because I knew you were in trouble.“ Hook said through gritted teeth. "My heart has been in another realm for years. The only one I can still afford to have any feelings for is you.” “

And with that he stomped off, wanting nothing more than to get his heart back in his chest so he could focus his energy and feelings, but knowing damn well that he couldn’t. He was getting tired of literally putting his heart in David’s hands, time after time, only to have the feeling of it being ripped out of his chest on repeat.  
He knew this wasn't fair of course, but after their conversation about not being able to live their lives the same way he was hoping they would finally be on the same page about something. One day he was going to stop chasing that damn man. 

Hook stopped abruptly around the corner, remembering that David had been trying to chase him as well, not being able to let him go. He shook the thought from his head, before sighing heavily and walking towards the nearest exit. He really needed some air.


	12. Chapter 12

«You want to tell me what happened back there?» A familiar voice asked, and Hook had to smirk as he turned around.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, and the other man crossed his arms and took a step closer.

“The drama in the council meeting?” Neal asked, “You could cut the tension in there with a knife.”

Hook sighed before scratching his eyebrow with his hook “Nothing that concerns you, Bae-“ he stopped himself “Neal.”

Neal smiled “Come on, aren’t you tired of keeping secrets from me?”

“What’s it to you, anyway?” Hook asked, raising his eyebrows. Neal kept his gaze for a while before answering,

“You mean something to a lot of people here, Killian.” Neal said “And so does David.”

“Fantastic.” Hook said sarcastically.

“Let me finish.” Neal said, a little annoyed.

You weren’t here when things were at it’s worse, now I’ve seen a lot, I have never seen anything like this.”

Hook didn’t answer.

“This isn’t a dispute; this isn’t just good versus evil.” He continued, “This is war and to be honest, we are losing.”

“I kinda figured.”

“But at least we stood together, we fought together. And then you find your way back here, which apparently was the worst thing that could have happened since you were what she was missing.” Neal said “But then you came along with a silver lining, which was exactly what we needed.”

“I get your point.” Hook said. The last thing they needed right now was for something to split them all up again, like children taking sides in a stupid fight.

“So talk to me, man, what’s going on?”

Hook bit his lip, wondering what he should do. Feeling a familiar ache in his chest, he decided to tell Neal the truth… He deserved that much after everything they had been through. “When I was in Neverland, I thought- and so did Pan, that my heart would blacken more and more each day I was away from David.”

Neal nodded.

“It wasn’t what happened though, after a while I wasn’t any better than any of those boys, I was just lost.” He continued explaining, “I became sort of obsessed with David, he was always on my mind, not having my heart, my emotions weren’t in check and I realized that was because I was stuck on one emotion, the one I had felt the strongest when I ripped my own heart out.”

“Love?” Neal asked, and there was something in his voice that Hook couldn’t put his finger on. It wasn’t just curiosity, there was something else.

“Right, so when I found my way back here, to him, I thought that it would get better, but I still can’t control my emotions.”

“Not without your heart?” Neal asked “I’ve never heard of anyone being away from their heart for that long without there being serious side-effects.”

Hook nodded, seeing his point. Your heart was supposed to stay in your chest for a reason. He could vaguely remember something about Cora not loving Regina because she had taken her heart out, now he thought that was because she had probably been set on a different emotions when she had sacrificed her heart; vengeance probably.

“I just want to stick it back in my chest and deal with all of this.” Hook said and then tilted his head “If I can even handle that.”

“Maybe you should.”

Hook looked surprised then “What?”

“Put it back in your chest?” Neal suggested, “This clearly isn’t good for you.”

“With the speech you just gave me, you really wanna give the wicked green her winning card?” Hook asked, not really understanding what Neal was getting at.

“Hey, I care about you, that’s all.” Neal said “Where is it anyway?”

Hook knew something wasn’t right, but this was Neal, if there was one person he could trust, it would be him, but still…

“Safe.” Neal chuckled

“Yeah, I get that, but like where?” he asked. “Is it still in Neverland? You didn’t leave it there did you?”

“Why the sudden curiosity?” Hook asked, and Neal just smirked at him then, a smirk Hook suddenly recognized. Oh hell. Suddenly Neal’s body went up in a green fog, before Zelena appeared instead.

“You aren’t as stupid as you look.”

“Nice party trick.” Hook replied, giving a glance towards the castle doors, hoping someone would see them, no luck there though. “Where’s Neal?”

“My guess would be either with his fairy or his not-so-bright son.” Zelena continued smirking at him, her green eyes glistening in the moonlight. “Love, huh? It’s always the answer with you people, isn’t it?”

Hook cocked his head to the side “Beats envy.” Hook replied “Tell me, how is that working for you?”

“You tell me, you just admitted that I was winning.”

Damn, he had just shared something very personal with the enemy. Wouldn’t be the first time now, would it?

“That was before your final ingredient was snatched away from you.”

“Ah, yes.” She said “That heart of yours that you think you can keep hidden from me forever? Also, if the source of your only emotion is the young prince, what would happen if I snatched him away, huh?”

And with one last grin she disappeared. Hook barely had time to draw in a breath before he was running like crazy towards the castle.

Hook couldn't remember the last time he had felt this scared. A part of him knew that it was David's life he was fearing for, not his own, which had been the only thing he had had to worry about for a long time now. If that green witch had touched one hair on his head, she was beyond dead. If David was really gone, he knew that he would have felt it, he couldn't explain it though.

He ran straight into Henry, who was almost knocked over by the force "Where's your granddad?"

"David?" He asked "He's with mom and-"

" _Where_ , Henry?"

"Mom's room- eh, both of them." Henry replied "Is everything okay?"

Hook almost made a map in his head towards the Regina and Emma's room, running as fast as he possibly could.

Bursting through the door, he let out a breath of relief when he saw the shocked faces of the people in the room, including David. "Hook, what the hell?" Emma asked, her shock turning into concern when she noticed the look on Hook's face.

"Are you alright?" Snow was the one to ask, and for some reason that made Hook feel guilty. He nodded.

"She was here, Zelena." Hook answered "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, of course." David said, taking a step closer "What did she do?"

"I am starting to understand why she's called wicked." Hook said.

After making sure that the people in the room was really who they said they were, he told them what had happened. Even though it was a pretty short story, Hook needed almost an hour to explain everything, leaving out the details of what he had told Zelena. It was embarrassing enough telling it to who he had thought was Neal, he wasn't going to talk about his undying love for David with Regina and Snow present.

"I'll go check on Neal." Emma said, once Hook was finished talking, Hook gave a nod, feeling completely stupid for believing her.

"You aren't the first one to be fooled by her, you know." Regina said "We should have warned you."

The fact that Regina was the one making him feel better, actually made him feel a little worse. She had changed so much, while he still felt like a villain. The way he had killed Pan in cold blood, he cringed at the thought. What was even worse was how he hadn't even felt bad about it, it was just a necessity to get back to David.

"So she'll try to get to you through David." It was more of a statement than a question and Snow didn't sound surprised at all, it seemed like this was something they had thought would happen ever since they learned about his heart.

"We anticipated this." Regina said "We just need a counter move now that we know hers."

"What are you suggesting?" David asked, and Hook was beginning to get a little worried by David's lack of reaction to all of this. Had he really screwed up that bad with their fight earlier? Hook kept playing it over and over again in his head, not even listening to what they were discussing. He really should though, it was his heart they were talking about, but it was pretty clear now that his heart wasn't worth anything without David. Not as long as it was inside a box, beating without the support of his body.

Suddenly Snow and Regina left the room, Hook hadn't even realized that the conversation was over. He got up to follow them when David put a hand on his arm "Wait, Killian."

Hook looked up from where David's hand was on his arm and met the other man's eyes "What is it, mate?"

David sighed "I really hate it when you call me that." he said, his voice more mocking than annoyed.

Hook grinned "Sorry, luv."

"That's better." David said "Look, this is getting out of hand, and I am sorry that I didn't realize how hard it was for you without your heart."

"What's changed?"

"I talked to Regina and she explained it to me, what it's like-" David said before taking a breath "She has experience, she took out her heart when Zelena was after it."

"Oh." Hook said, he hadn't realized.

"Well, Emma kept her grounded." David said "As i should you, and you should know that I got your back."

"And I yours." Hook said "I'll try harder."

David smiled, his grip on Hook's arm softening, but he didn't let go "You gave up your ship for me?"

Hook took a breath "Pan threatened me once, that he would take her away from me, the only thing I had left." Hook said "But once I saw an opportunity to get back here, the thought of leaving her behind didn't even cross my mind."

"You mean, to get back to me." David replied cockily, and Hook just raised his eyebrows, and scoffing. David laughed.

"I can see how you got your nickname." Hook said "So charming."

"Mm." David said and leaned in to give Hook a quick kiss "We'll deal with Zelena, your heart and then we'll figure out the rest, okay?"

"Okay."

 

It was better than nothing.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guyyyys. I know I said that this would be the last part of the series, but I THINK I might do another one. Oh God..

They had an emergency counsel that night, first they made sure everyone was who they said they were with a truth spell by Emma and Regina’s combined magic, which according to Rumpelstilskin was pretty much bullet-proof. They made sure to put in measures to make sure she wouldn’t be able to trick them in the same way again. As Hook watched them all around the table, discussing and planning, he couldn’t help but feel a little… well, underwhelmed.

He would have thought the combined forces of these people would have come up with a better plan by now. He remembered how they had fought together back in Neverland, against all odds.

“Excuse me?” Hook said, raising two fingers into the air, catching everyone’s attention “May I add something?”

“What?” Regina asked shortly, one eyebrow raised. Hook took a step forward

“Just wondering, is this how you’ve spent the last years, each time Zelena has made a move, you’ve just come back here and strategized to make sure she won’t be able to pull the same one again?”

“What do you suggest, Hook?” Snow asked, she seemed a little fed-up, but then again, she was pregnant and living in war. Probably worried about history repeating itself, Hook couldn’t blame her. “

It all seems very counter-productive.” Hook said “I mean, shouldn’t you try to be one step ahead for once? Cause, I don’t think the actual wickedness will stop any time soon.”

David folded his arms from where he was standing between Snow and Emma and leaned against Snow’s chair. “We’ve tried brining the fight to her, time after time, but we don’t have any way to beat her.”

“What about the combo magic between the majesties over here?” Hook asked and referred to Emma and Regina.

“We thought that was our best chance.” Emma replied “But she always seems to know when we plan to attack, and she never stays in one place.”

Hook was a little confused about that “She doesn’t have a palace? A fortress? A hut? Anything?”

“She stays at my parent’s summer palace.” Snow said bitterly “But we can’t even get through the walls, she always have some kind of tricked planned out, the one time we did, she wasn't even there and we were exhausted and lost good men for nothing.”

“Why don’t we make a trap for her, here then?” Hook asked. “We need to be prepared.”

“What exactly do you plan for us to do?” Regina asked “Do you even know what she’s capable of?”

“Hook.” Emma said “She was able to get to Regina’s heart when she wanted it, it’ll only be a matter of time before she figures out how to get to yours.” Her voice was strong, but concerned. Like any good leader, she was trying to be brave for her people, but she was smart enough to be scared.

“How did you get it back?” Hook asked.

Regina shrugged “After she got Charming’s courage and got his memories about you, she just showed up at our doorstep and pretty much threw it at me.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Hook said, trying to make them see his point, “She’s trying to get into your heads, she throws you off.”

“Well, she was able to do the same to you, wasn’t she?” Neal asked “No offence, man, but you’ve seen how cunning she can be.”

Hook agreed “But that can end now.”

“Hook does have a point.” David answered “We can’t let her trick us or sidetrack us anymore, sooner or later she’s going to find Hook’s heart and then we’re out of time.”

Hook was very happy about the fact that he had David on his side, and it was more than just the way his emotions seemed more in check when their relationship was balanced. It was also a lot easier for him to get the rest of them on board with his plan.

“One more thing though.” Regina said “If your track-record suggests anything, captain, it’s that each time you have a plan, you somehow end up knocked over the head and unconscious.”

“That’s true.” Belle agreed, and Hook just rolled his eyes at Emma and David’s snickers.

“Which is why we need to work together.” Hook said “Like we did in Neverland, and just think of how much easier it will be this time when Neal and I aren’t competing for Emma’s affections.”

Neal just cocked his head in agreement, earning a scowl from Tinkerbell and a groan from Emma.

“Hook is right.” Snow said, and looked between David, Hook, Robin, Emma and Regina “We need to work together, that’s how we’ve been able to take on anything in the past.”

Hook clasped his hands together, or, his hand and his hook “splendid!” he said “Now all we need is a plan.”

“She wants your heart.” It was the first time Rumpelstilskin had spoken since Hook had spoken up.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Regina said “And there’s no way we’re using it as bait, if our plan fails and she gets a hold of it-“

“I am well aware, dearie.” Rumpelstilskin said through gritted teeth, “I also know that once she gets a hold of that heart, she’s coming for my brains, but we are running out of options.”

“If we’re able to get her to walk into our trap.” Hook said “Then use our combined magic, how can we lose?”

“She only has dark magic.” Rumpelstilskin pointed out “We can’t beat her using the same, not as long as she has my dagger.”

“Regina can use light magic.” Emma said and Regina sighed at that.

“Not this again.”

“I believe in you, Henry believes in you and that should be enough.” Emma said “You’re good now, I know you can do it.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Tinkerbell asked “You’re my friend, Regina, but can we really be guaranteed that it will work?”

Regina shook her head “I honestly don’t know.”

“Is Emma really the only one here with light magic?” Hook asked, looking around the room. “And she can’t defeat Zelena on her own?”

Emma bit her lip “I might, but I’m not sure I can guarantee anything, especially with everything that’s on the line.”

“We all believe in you, Emma.” Snow said and took grabbed her hand “But if Zelena has another trick up her sleeve and we fail, that means that she’ll be able to open the portal, and you might never be born and that is _not_ something I’m gonna risk.” She said as she gave her daughter’s hand a quick squeeze.

Hook understood the risks, he really did. There had to be some way they could out-smart that woman.

“She reminds me of Pan.” Hook said and all eyes were on him again “She’s wicked, and smart and cunning.”

“You’re right.” David said “I knew I kind of recognized her for somewhere, but Pan was only playing a game.”

“Not towards the end.” Hook said “You weren’t there anymore, but he was really getting desperate, he made mistakes, he slipped up.”

“This war has been going on for too long.” Jefferson suddenly spoke up “Zelena must be feeling the strain of it now, too.”

“Exactly.” Hook said.

“Maybe we could just push her down your hat and send her back to Oz.” Neal muttered under her breath.

“Or to Neverland.” Hook suggested, “I’d like to see her try to win on my territory.”

“ _Your_ territory?” Neal asked “What, you own the place now?”

Hook wasn’t really sure how to answer that “More or less.”

“Wait, hold up.” Emma said “You killed Pan and broke your bond, right?”

“That’s the short story, aye.”

“So you’re the only one with the connection to the island, you’ve taken Pan’s place.”

“I see where you’re going with this.” Regina said “That’s true right?”

Hook let out a heavy sigh and slumped down on the armrest of Neal’s chair, not daring to sit down anywhere else. “Aye.”

“Then you have magic.” Regina said “Could it be light magic?”

“You met Pan, what do you think?” Hook asked sarcastically.

“Pan was the exception.” Rumpelstilskin said calmly “The island and it’s magic was originally good, it was only his presence and the shadow that corrupted it with darkness.”

“I remember you said yourself that you wanted to restore the island to what it had been.” David said, there was a tint of hope in his expression “Where kids could go in their dreams.”

“ _You_ said that?” Belle asked in disbelief.

It was clear that his reputation as a villain was being ruined, even though he still didn’t feel like a hero. Hook was sure he was having an identity crisis.

“Magic is just magic.” Emma said “I bet mine could have been dark too, if I’d gone down the wrong path.”

“Emma is right.” Snow agreed “Our odds would increase a lot if you and Regina were both able to assist her.”

David nodded in agreement too, and Hook just looked at Regina who seemed just as insecure about her own power of being good as he was.

For Hook, it was easy to see the change in the one who had used to be in the evil queen, he had no doubt that she would be able to use her magic for good, hell, he’d see her do it several times before. Himself though? His mind flashed back to when he had ripped Pan’s heart out of his chest, his last surprised gasp, Felix’s scream. He shook the thought out his head.

“I know this for sure.” Hook said “I won’t be able to do it without my heart.”

“Regina was able to wake up Henry with a true love’s kiss when she didn’t have a heart.” Emma argued. When Hook was about to open his mouth to ask, Emma just held a hand up.

Another time then. It seemed like they had been through quite a lot since they returned to the Enchanted Forest.

“It would be different.” David said “Hook has been without his heart for a very long time, years, if we can believe Zelena.”

Hook nodded “I have some trouble focusing my… Emotions.” He tried to explain without sounding too weak.

“Emotions control magic and vica versa,” Regina said “especially the light kind, we know he can feel, well, for David at least…”

“And I am not even anywhere near Neverland.” Hook said “Whatever magic I may possess, it’s not as strong here, I can feel it.”

“So we’re really doing this?” David asked “We’re gonna put your heart back in?”

Hook took a deep breath “Seems like it, luv.”


	14. Chapter 14

«So what’s going to happen when we do this?» David asked “I mean, since your emotions are focused on me?”

“Maybe you should leave the room so I don’t ravish you?” Hook suggested teasingly with a wink. David just laughed.

“Okay, we’re ready.” Regina said as she and Emma entered the room “Emma, Rumpelstilskin and I are all on guard right outside.”

“Yes, and Robin and Red are with mom.” Emma said “We should hurry this along though before Zelena gets a wiff of what we’re doing.”

Hook nodded “Okay, so I just shove it back in?” 

Regina looked annoyed at the question, which again made Hook annoyed. Both of them rolled their eyes and David and Emma shared a look, but none of them said anything. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Regina said “Just focus and put your heart back.”

“Okay.” Hook said. Regina had told him earlier that if he was able to pull his heart out, then he should be able to put it back as well, but that it might very intense.

“We’ll leave you alone now.” Emma said “Good luck, Hook.”

“Yes.” Regina said, offering a genuine smile to Hook “Good luck.”

Hook smiled as well and gave them both a nod before they exited the room. David then got the box with the heart on it and put it on the bed.

“So do you have like a blood lock on it or something?” David asked, and Hook just shrugged.

“I have no idea how to do that.” Hook said “Got some magic, love, but I don’t know any spells.”

David looked at Hook as if he was giving up on the world then “You seriously just sent me your heart while I was in a war, saying no one was to open the box and hoped everything would turn out okay?”

Hook shrugged “Aye.”

David laughed then “You are insane, pirate.”

“No, just learned a little something about not giving up on hope.”

“Now, where did you learn a thing like that?” David asked, a big smile in his face. The twinkle in his eyes shining through. 

Hook laughed “Some hero-type back in the day.”

“Hmm, sounds like a keeper.” David said.

“I’ll consider it.” Hook said before looking down at the box for a moment or two before he opened it to reveal his beating heart still inside.

Hook didn’t know why, but he had expected it to look different. That a piece of it was missing, it had turned completely black or was beating slower or something. That it would be deformed somehow.   
It didn’t though. It looked like a normal, beating heart. Not as stain-free and glowing as Snow’s might be, but Hook had a feeling it had looked like it had, even before he had killed Pan.

“You ready for this?” David asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Hook said, but instead of grabbing the heart, all he could do was stare at it. 

“You want me to do it?” David asked “Aurora said that Mulan put hers back, maybe it’ll be easier for you.”

“Do you really want to?” Hook asked, raising his eyebrows. 

David didn’t answer, he just offered Hook a smile and lingered her fingers above the heart for a moment before he picked it up.

“Thought it would be heavier.” Was all David said, and Hook scoffed.

“Heavy with alcoholic regrets.” Hook remarked and David laughed. 

Hook took a deep breath then and signaled for David to do it. David gave him a nod to tell him that he was ready.   
It took about three seconds, before David stretched his arm out and the second his heart was back in his chest; Hook could feel his breath being knocked out of him.

At first there was the physical pain, the one that Regina had told him that usually was pretty much non-existing, but in his case could occur.  
There was a strain across his chest that stretched all the way to his toes and his fingers. His head was spinning and he was pretty sure that his heart was trying to make it’s way back out of his chest.   
Then his head was spinning for entirely different reasons, it was like flashbacks of every event that had happened since he pulled his heart out, like he was experiencing them all over again only with his whole span of emotions.   
He was feeling fully, all of it, every emotion at once. It was completely overwhelming, and if David hadn’t been right in front of for him to focus on, he was afraid that he might have jumped out of the window.

A part of him wanted to throw up and another one wanted to grab David and kiss him like he never had before.

“Killian.” David whispered and put his palm on Hook’s cheek, brushing his thumb across it. It wasn’t until then that Hook realized there were tears streaming down his face. 

“Give me a second here, love.” Hook managed to say, before composing himself. 

He didn’t know how long it took, it could have been minutes, or even an hour, but after a while he noticed he was sitting on the bed and David was sitting on his knees in front of him. He looked down and offered David a smile, barely registering the comforting palms on his thighs. 

It took too long, but after a moment, then another moment, Hook finally started to feel better, like his feelings were now in check. 

This was what he was waiting on, when his emotions finally felt under control, he started laughing hysterically. David seemed surprised by that, and Hook just continued laughing, pretty sure that he was also crying at the same time.

“Killian!” David exclaimed as he put both of his palms on Hook’s cheeks. “Are you okay?”

He stopped laughing then, and just looked at David for a moment before holding onto the hands on his cheeks with his own “I love you.”

“Glad to hear it.” David said and leaned in to kiss Hook softly on the kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird.” Was all Hook could say, he still was not a hundred percent, and he didn’t exactly feel good, but at least he felt together in a way. 

“So you’re not going to get insanely jealous every time Snow looks at me anymore?” David teased and Hook cocked his head to the side.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you look back.”

There was a knock on the door, and David and Hook turned their heads to see who it was. They were both a little surprised when they saw that Neal was the one who came in.

“Hey, man.” He said “How are you feeling?”

“Nauseated.” Hook answered, the feeling wasn’t something he was used to. He never got seasick, that would be a total downer on his occupation and he rarely got sick to the stomach from drinking anymore either. “How long was I, you know, out?”

“A while.” David said “Regina came in to check on you a couple of times, but you were just staring into space.”

Hook only nodded, not being able to remember Regina even being there in the first place. He must have looked out of his mind. 

“If you wanna compare crazy-notes, I could get Jefferson in here.” Neal suggested with a tilt of his head and a smirk.

“Sure, are you available later for discussing daddy issues then?” Hook asked, trying to tease back, but Neal just huffed at him. “Apologies.”

Neal held a hand up “Don’t worry about it, man.” He said “The important thing is that you’re okay and Zelena hasn’t shown up, which means that so far, everything is going according to the plan.”

“Only the next step in that plan actually involves her showing up.” Hook said.

“It needs to be on our terms.” David said “If she catches us by surprise again…”

“She can’t.” Neal agreed “This is our only chance, if she gets that heart-“ he said and pointed to Hook’s chest “and dad’s brains, we are utterly screwed.”

Hook suddenly felt dizzy again, as Neal’s words kind of blended in to each other. This whole time he had been so concerned for David, he still was, but now everyone else came back on his mind; Emma, Bae, Tink, all these people that he cared about. All of them were in danger.

“Hook!” 

Hook hadn’t even realized that David had been shaking him.

“Where did you go?” He asked, concern clear in his voice.

Hook shrugged him off “No worries.”

“I don’t like this.” David said “Should it really be this struggling for you to feel fully again?”

“I’ll go get Regina.” Neal said, and Hook was very appreciative that he didn’t get his dad instead. David’s eyes followed Neal out the door, before they returned to Hook, taking a deep breath.

“You sure you’re okay?” David asked.

“Sure.” Hook answered, a little too quickly “just a little unusual for everything not to revolve around you.” He said with one of his charming smiles that always made David wonder if the pirate was the one who should have his nickname.

David didn’t answer that, just bit his lip and nodded in understand.

“No need to be concerned, love.” Hook said “You’re still on the top of my list.”

“I better be.” David said “Because I’m in this, you know.”

Hook smiled “Good that.” He said “Wouldn’t want to be in this alone.”

He was about to lean over and kiss the other man when the door flew open again and Regina came inside, Emma hot on her tail. Hook almost chuckled at the thought of all the time they spent together, when he remembered a time when they couldn’t seem to agree on anything.

“Nice to see you back in our world.” Regina said.

“I wasn’t that out.” Hook insisted.

Regina just quirked an eyebrow, the way only she could. “You were drooling.”

Hook was pretty sure she was just being her own self, but he was also pretty sure that he couldn’t argue the point since it was a possibility it was true.

“He’s still acting weird.” David said.

“I’m right here, Dave.” Hook said, nudging him in the shoulder to clarify his point.

“Sorry.”

“You’re feeling up to facing Zelena?” Emma asked “Because if not, this whole thing was for nothing.”

“Personally I feel like having your heart inside of your chest is a pretty basic thing that’s not for nothing, but that’s just me.” Hook said “Just give me a few more minutes.”

Then Tinkerbell was suddenly there was well, her face flushed and her hair all over the place. “You don’t have a few more minutes, she’s here.”


	15. Chapter 15

«Well, well, well.» Zelena said as she strode gracefully into the room. “You’re nothing if not predictable.”

Before anyone had a chance to react, she threw Tinkerbell across the room with one swift move of her hand. Regina was the first to run over to her to make sure she was all right, since they had grown very close over the years.

“It truly amazes me how caring you’ve grown little sister.” Zelena remarked, “It’s all rather… disgusting.”

“And it will never stop to amaze me just how one dimensional you are.” Regina answered after making sure Tinkerbell was still breathing, and made her way back to Emma’s side. “This little revenge plot of yours, isn’t it getting boring for you? This being envious of me was never really flattering.”

“You know nothing.” Zelena spat out “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“If you are talking about the heart again I can assure you it won’t be easy.” Emma said “You know, since the end result will probably wipe out both mine and Regina’s existence.”

Zelena shrugged “Not my problem, more like my goal.”

Hook took a step forward then, trying not to show how he really wanted to rest against David’s side so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face “Sorry to interrupt, but haven’t we all been down this road before?”

“Ah, yes.” Zelena said “But I assure you it will be must easier now that I have located what I’m looking for.” She said and gestured to Hook’s chest.

“You are quite stupid, you know.” Hook said, as he began circling the room, Zelena doing the same on her side as if they were going to have some sort of duel.

Zelena chuckled “I’ve been called a lot of things, pirate.” She said “But never that.”

“It’s quite simple.” Hook said “And if you’d had a heart of your own you would have known where mine was all along.”

She looked to be gritting her teeth in annoyance, before her eyes fell upon David “You had it, I knew it.”

David smirked at her “You know nothing, Zelena.”

She reached out her hand then and suddenly David was gasping and struggling against what looked like invisible hands trying to strangle him.

Emma reacted first and went over to him and tried to somehow get the invisible hands off of him, Regina went straight for Zelena, but with her trying to use dark magic it only backfired, sending her crashing against the wall.

“You want my heart.” Hook said “You better not harm him.”

“Why should it matter to me?” She asked “I’ll get it either way.”

“Because David and I are connected.” Hook said, trying not to show how desperate he was for her to stop hurting his better half. “If you kill him, my heart will break, literally.”

Zelena seemed to doubt her actions for a second, before she groaned in frustration and let him go and David fell onto the floor, gasping for air. Emma looked torn between making sure that her father was okay and checking on Regina.

“Fine.” She said “Let’s do this, pirate.”

“You want my heart.” Hook said with a grin “Come and get it.”

And with that he ran out the door, barely registering David calling out for him breathlessly.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Hook turned around hastily to see Zelena right behind him. She looked both irritated and happy at the same time. He couldn’t blame her, she was finally getting what she had been waiting for all those years.

Biting his lip, he took a deep breath, then another one, looking over Zelena’s shoulder for some backup, but found none.

Suddenly she was right in front of his face “Sorry, handsome.” She said, no heat behind her words as she reached straight into his chest. Then for the second time since Hook had come back to the Enchanted Forest, her eyes were filled with nothing but despair and confusion as Hook disappeared in front of her with only a smirk on his lips.

“What?” She asked as she reached out for nothing but air, not understanding where the pirate had gone.

“Right here, greenie.” He said and she turned her head abruptly to the side, seeing Hook a few feet to her left down the other hallway.

“How?” She asked.

“Learned that from a boy a lot like you.” Hook said “He couldn’t let go of things either.”

“You-“

“Regina, Emma, now!” Hook shouted and then Zelena turned around again to see her sister and Emma standing with David. The two women were holding hands and a white glow had settled around them.

Zelena raised her hand to attack, but Regina was too quick for her and held up her own hand in defense leaving Zelena unable to move.

Then they made their way towards Zelena as David ran over to Hook, resting his forehead on Hook’s. “You’re an idiot.” He whispered, and Hook almost felt guilty for not telling David about the plan he and the girls had put together, but it was important that they were the only one who knew.

“Light magic.” Zelena said, almost sounding a little impressed.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Regina said before she reached out and yanked off Zelena’s pendant from around her neck, causing her to lose all power.

“You can’t do that.” Zelena said.

Regina squeezed the necklace in the palm of her hand, giving Emma’s hand one last squeeze before letting go, the white glow disappearing.

“What are you going to do now?” Zelena asked, her voice almost venomous “Kill me?”

“You are no longer a threat.” Regina said, tilting her head to the side “You can rot in the dungeon for all I care, but because of you there has been enough killing.”

“Dad.” Emma said “Let’s take her downstairs, lock her up.”

David gave her a nod and let his arm slip from where it was steady around Hook’s waist, before making his way towards her.

Emma took a few steps away, to give Regina a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead “What did I say?” she asked “Henry and I told you that you could do it.”

“Don’t gloat, Swan.” Regina said.

Hook was so caught up in the moment, and the feeling of winning that he almost didn’t see the knife that Zelena suddenly drew from her waistband, clearly David hadn’t noticed either.

“No!” Hook shouted and before he even knew what he was doing, he leaped forward and took a hold on Zelena and sent them both straight through the glass window, towards their almost certain deaths.

“Hook!” David shouted, not sure what had just happened, he had only just registered that Zelena was about to stab him right through his chest, when Hook had been right there, pushing her away.

Emma and Regina both ran towards the window, probably ready to use magic to get Hook back, but they all knew that they would be too late no matter how fast they got him in their vision.

“Killian…” David said on a breath as he stuck his head out of the window, hoping with all he was that the pirate had somehow survived the fall.

His heart ached, his chest felt tight and he bit his own lip and felt his eyes prickle with tears. At first they saw nothing but fog beneath them, not sure exactly what had happened.

Then suddenly Hook’s head popped up, startling David so much he was sure his heart was now in his throat.

“Hey there.” Was all Hook said with a grin, like he wasn’t supposed to be _dead_ right then.

“Killian…” David said in disbelief as Hook just climbed back through the window, trying to avoid the broken glass.

“I couldn’t catch her.” He said and looked to Regina, like was supposed to give his condolences or something, even though the witch had just tried to kill her future father-in-law.

“Killian.” David said again and Hook turned to face him before his arms was crushing him. “You’re alive.” He said, first in disbelief, then he let out a great genuine laugh that Hook had really missed the sound of. “You’re alive!”

“That I am, love.” Hook answered as he pulled away and offered David a huge smile, stroking David’s tears away with his thumb.

“How?” Regina asked “You flying through the window was definitely not a part of the plan.”

“What plan?” David asked, before catching on “You guys planned this?” It was clear he was pretty upset about the news.

“Not now, dad.” Emma said, also keeping her focus on Hook.

“Oh right.” Hook said as he slid his arm around David’s waist, keeping him close against his side “I can fly now.”

 

**

 

“I can’t believe you hit me.” Hook said as he and David made their way towards the summer palace Zelena had stayed in to make sure everything was back to normal.

Snow and Emma had both wanted some guards to come with them, but David had brushed them off saying it was okay, and they were more than capable to look after themselves, Emma had just winked at him.

They had left their horses at the end of the road, and had gone by foot the last distance to make sure they could go into hiding if anything unexpected happened.

“I can’t believe you jumped out of a window without letting me know that you could _fly.”_ David said “You can be such a pirate sometime.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, you know.” Hook said and playfully hit David in his arm.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” David said “I am getting tired of repeating myself here.”

“Apologies, love.” Hook said “I wasn’t exactly planning on jumping through there myself, wasn’t even sure I could fly in this realm.”

David stopped abruptly then, and took a hold of Hook’s arm “What do you mean about that?”

Hook realized what he had said then and closed his eyes and sighed.

“You didn’t know.” David repeated “You could have died, you could have been lying there on the stone, next to Zelena…” The thought made him feel sick.

“And you could have been lying on the floor, bleeding out.” Hook argued “People do crazy things when they’re in love, mate, I’m not gonna apologize for saving you.”

David only kissed him, first on his lips, then his forehead, his eyelids and the side of his neck. “I love you.” He breathed out between each kiss. They had kissed, made love, held each other and declared their feelings for each other countless times before, but Hook had to admit he had never felt more loved by the other man.

To be honest, it was the first time he had been absolutely sure that he was the one that David truly wanted.

Opening his eyes and smiling at David, he could swear he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

“David…” He said then, and David pulled away to follow Hook’s gaze to see what the other man was staring at.

It looked like a beam of orange light was coming out from the palace and shooting up into the sky.

“That can’t be good.” David said as he took a hold of Hook’s sleeve and pulled him with him.

“When are we going to catch a break?” Hook asked, as they ran towards the palace.

The doors had flown open and there was wind crashing everywhere, Hook wanted to scream in frustration when he noticed the beam up close. He knew a portal when he saw one.

“We should get help!” Hook yelled, and David was about to turn around and respond when suddenly the portal started sucking him in.

He fell to the floor and was dragged towards it, Hook jumped after him and took a hold of his wrist, his hook scraping across the floor.

“Killian!” David yelled, suddenly he lost his grip and then a second later he was gone.

Hook didn’t even think twice before hurrying in after him, letting the darkness of the portal swallow him whole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far you guys! I know I was only supposed to make this in three parts, but guess what? There will be a fourth, so just stay tuned if you still enjoy this!


End file.
